Episode 8476 (14th May 2019)
Plot Lisa apologises to Zak for being so emotional. When Belle and Sam return home, Belle tells Lisa doesn't need to protect her. Robert wants to do everything in his power to help Victoria although he upsets his sister when he comments he wouldn't have let Lee in the house. A distracted Zak decides to head out for a while. Sam offers to accompany him although Zak agrees to meet him in the pub later instead. Robert apologises to a hurt Victoria. He explains he can't stand watching her go through this and he needs to make things right. When Jacob returns to the hotel room, Maya confronts him about the phone. Jacob promises he hasn't told anyone where they are although a furious Maya reminds him they agreed to turn off their phones. Jacob apologises. Maya tells Jacob that the only way they have a future is if they can say goodbye to the past, then she storms out. Robert returns to the Mill in a state and admits to Aaron that he told Victoria that she shouldn't have let Lee in the house and basically said the assault was her fault. Aaron questions what he was thinking. Priya continues to try to persuade Leyla and Tracy to go to the police although Leyla reminds her they're handling it this way for David. At that moment, David appears and reveals Jacob has agreed to meet him tomorrow. Aaron and Robert decide to put the surrogacy on hold whilst they support Victoria. Zak hasn't turned up for his pint with Sam like he agreed and he also isn't answering his phone which worries the Dingles. Paddy tries to lighten the mood by telling a joke but only Lydia finds it funny. Rhona approaches Nate at the bar to apologises. Right on cue, Pete walks in and he's far from happy to see Rhona and Nate talking. Robert returns to Keepers Cottage and apologises to Victoria. Victoria explains to Robert hat she wants to move on, but that's easier said than done when the house is a constant reminder so Robert suggests they get away for a few weeks. Pete and Rhona agree to give their relationship another shot. Charity fears Zak is having another breakdown. After narrowly avoiding catching Dawn on the phone to Will, Harriet takes Dawn's hand and promises that whatever happens, she'll always be there for her. There's still no sign of Zak so Charity suggests they call the police although Lisa refuses to get them involved as she doesn't want Zak to be put away again. Aaron orders Robert to use the surrogacy money to make sure Victoria is alright. Maya is angered when she returns to the hotel room to find Jacob using his phone again. Jacob tells Maya he loves her and and questions if leaving home isn't enough. Maya states it isn't. She tells Jacob can't see David or anyone from home. Jacob promises he won't. Maya orders Jacob to prove it by getting rid of the phone so Jacob smashes up the device. Zak still hasn't turned up so Belle insists they need to call the police. Lisa reluctantly agrees. At that moment, Zak returns home with a bunch of hand-picked flowers in hand. He tells Lisa they were meant for each other then produces a ring and asks her to be his wife again. A delighted Lisa accepts. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast None. Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Kitchen, living room and hall *Unknown hotel *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar, beer garden and ladies toilets Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes